2013 specials
The 2013 specials were a number of television stories that were written and produced to celebrate the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who. Like the 20th anniversary special, The Five Doctors, these specials are not considered to be part of a numbered season. The two main stories were The Day of the Doctor and The Time of the Doctor, principally starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor and Jenna Coleman as Clara Oswald. Overview The 2013 specials followed on from the final moments of The Name of the Doctor, in which Clara Oswald discovered the Doctor's greatest secret, a previously unknown incarnation. The anniversary stories revolved around this incarnation, known as the War Doctor, and the final events of the Last Great Time War. The Christmas special followed on from Name by focusing on the Doctor's life on Trenzalore and resolving a great deal of conflicts and mysteries surrounding his lifetime, and the coming end of his life. The specials also featured a number of the Doctor's regenerations, specifically those of the Eighth, War, and Eleventh Doctors. As such, the regenerations of all but the Second Doctor have now been depicted on-screen. During the specials, the regeneration cycle introduced in the 1976 serial The Deadly Assassin was addressed. Before the specials aired, discussions and rumours about the War Doctor's true nature made it unclear whether or not the Doctor had truly undergone just ten regenerations up to Matt Smith's incarnation. Furthermore, since the events of the two-part Series 4 finale in 2008, The Stolen Earth and Journey's End, where the Tenth Doctor circumvented a regeneration, it had been long-speculated whether or not this counted in the cycle. The formal introduction of the War Doctor and the eventual depiction of his own regeneration into the Ninth Doctor meant the Doctor actually had regenerated more times than previously suggested. When the birth of the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor was also proven to have used up a regeneration, it signified all twelve regenerations in the cycle were exhausted. The Doctor was then bestowed a second regeneration cycle to bypass this limit. The 2013 specials saw the end of Matt Smith's tenure as the Eleventh Doctor, and ended with his regeneration into the Twelfth, played by Peter Capaldi. Celebrating the shows 50th anniversary, several of the specials also featured previous actors who had portrayed the Doctor. Paul McGann portrayed the Eighth Doctor on-screen for the first time since his initial portrayal in TV: Doctor Who, David Tennant returned as the Tenth Doctor, and all other former actors were seen through the use of archive footage. The War Doctor was also played by John Hurt. Although Jenna Coleman returned as sole companion Clara Oswald, Billie Piper returned to the series, but portraying a representation of the Bad Wolf, rather than her regular character of companion Rose Tyler. Tom Baker also played the role of the Curator, an enigmatic character who is a future incarnation of the Doctor. Cast * Eleventh Doctor - Matt Smith * Clara Oswald - Jenna Coleman * War Doctor - John Hurt * Eighth Doctor - Paul McGann * Tenth Doctor - David Tennant * The Moment - Billie Piper : and introducing Peter Capaldi as the Doctor Recurring * Ohila - Clare Higgins * Time Lord soldier - Chris Finch * Ninth Doctor - Christopher Eccleston * Seventh Doctor - Sylvester McCoy * Sixth Doctor - Colin Baker * Fifth Doctor - Peter Davison * Fourth Doctor - Tom Baker * Third Doctor - Jon Pertwee * Second Doctor - Patrick Troughton * First Doctor - William Hartnell and additionally voiced by John Guilor * Kate Stewart - Jemma Redgrave * Osgood - Ingrid Oliver * The General - Ken Bones * Elizabeth I - Joanna Page * Zygons - Aidan Cook, Paul Kasey and voiced by Nicholas Briggs * Daleks - operated by Barnaby Edwards, Nicholas Pegg and voiced by Nicholas Briggs * Dave Oswald - James Buller * Clara's gran - Sheila Reid * Cybermen - Aidan Cook and voiced by Nicholas Briggs * Silents - Ross Mullan * Sontaran - Dan Starkey * Weeping Angel - Sarah Madison * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan Guest * Cass - Emma Campbell-Jones * Curator - Tom Baker * Androgar - Peter De Jersey * Tasha Lem - Orla Brady * Handles - Kayvan Novak Television stories Mini-episodes Special episodes Related specials Alongside the continuation of Doctor Who itself, a number of specials were also made relating to the real world production of the Doctor Who universe. Adaptations and merchandising Home media DVD / Blu-ray es:Especiales de 2013 pt:Especiais de 2013 Category:Doctor Who Series